x ray
by whatweareafreaidof
Summary: clark tell chloe somthing she would never guess
1. Chapter 1

What if Clark had a little Luther in him?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I would take a rent to own on Chloe.  
I want to say thank you THE FALLEN SKY helping me, go read her stuff it far better then mine.

Arrival: After Clark saved Chloe from the fortress.

***

Clark tells Chloe about his birthright.

"I wasn't born anywhere near Smallville. In fact, I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy."

Chloe's surprised by his revelation, but instead of being repulsed by the fact that Clark is an alien, she's in awe and looks upon him with respect and admiration.

"You're not just a hero, Clark. You're a super hero."

They share a warm smile.

After several minutes, Chloe is curious about Clark and what he's capable of.

"So what powers do you have, other than impeccable timing and the ability to rescue best friends from ice castles?"

Clark smiles at that and begins listing off his various powers.

"I have several powers, including super strength, super speed, super hearing, heat vision, x-ray vision and invulnerability."

Chloe's eyes go wide at the number of abilities he has, but one in particular catches her interest.

"X-ray vision? You mean, you can see through things, like people's clothes?"

Clark looks slightly embarrassed but answers honestly.

"Yeah."

Chloe's curiosity is piqued, and she questions him further.

"Have you ever used your x-ray vision on me?"

Clark smiles knowingly but tries to act innocent.

"Chloe, I would never do that without your permission, and I haven't. You gave me your permission years ago."

Chloe doesn't believe him, because she would never give him permission for something like that.

Seeing her incredulity, Clark explains the particulars of her giving him permission.

***

FLASHBACK to a few days after Clark first got his x-ray vision.

***

In the lunchroom, Clark was looking through some old comics that Lex had given him, when Chloe walked in. She noticed him looking at an ad for x-ray glasses.

"I hope you're not thinking of getting those."

Clark looked up at her and was about to say no, but then a thought entered his mind.

"Actually, I was. I think it would be funny if they really worked."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the absurdity that a cheap pair of glasses advertised in a comic book could actually give the wearer x-ray vision.

"They don't actually work, you know." Chloe said, her voice laced with snark. "There's no way to get x-ray vision, especially not from a pair of cheap glasses."

Clark laughed and coyly said, "Maybe there is."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Chloe asked.

Clark smiled knowingly and said, "You never know."

"Come on, Clark. You can't be that naive." Chloe said with exasperation and disbelief.

Clark just shrugged.

"How about we make a deal, Chloe?" Clark said while trying to keep a straight face.

Curious, Chloe asked, "Alright, what's going on in that farm boy head of yours?"

"If I somehow manage to obtain x-ray vision, I get to use it on you whenever I want."

Knowing that there's no possible way for Clark to obtain x-ray vision, Chloe agrees and makes a stipulation. "Fine. But, for every day you don't have x-ray vision, I can say I told you so."

With a Cheshire Cat smile, Clark held out his hand. "Deal."

***

Back in the present

***

Realization dawns, and Chloe hits him.

"You tricked me!"

Clark just smiles.

"Guess I'm not as naive as you thought, huh?" He said smugly.

Chloe laughs and says, "If you were so smart, you would've realized that you could have done more than look years ago."

Clark's eyes go wide as the implications of what she said sink in. "Crap!" He says while slapping his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

It weird for me to be writing by thought in a book, but Chloe told me that I brood too much, so she has me write down my thought. It been six months since I told Chloe the truth about me, and we made love.

I learn that Chloe is right most of the time and my life is better if I just do what she tells me to, Well most of the time that is.

After a few long talks, about how I can improve my life. Chloe had me learn martial arts which is not so bad as she learning with me, which means we train then lots of sex. I am even taking an acting class, so I can be a better liar.

Dr Swan has agreed to give Chloe and me a full scholarship to Metropolis University. If I spend a few hours a week, working with him on math and talking to him about alien stuff. I even show him my fortress.

There was a problem a few months ago, Chloe was mad that I was not there for her. She feels that I never ask her about her day or what I can do to help make things easier for her. She understands what I do and how I risk my life for other. She just wants a little help, maybe a little understanding.

It was one of the hardest talks we ever had, I pick her up and put her in my lap, and just held her why we talked. It was hard to explain at first how alone I felt for most of my life, and how much of my life I had to do on my own. I grew up with parents that love me, but how do you explain to them people wanting to kill you. Or being told you will have the power to rule the world. I had to watch so many people die because I could not save them. I got so used dealing with everything all alone.

After Chloe was throw yelling at me she reminded me I am not, nor will ever be alone again I have her. She promise that she would always be there, but she need me to be there for her. So I work on asking her what going on in her life, making more time for date nights. I even do all the boring stuff for her, like cleaning her place, or making notes for her classes. With my powers, I even help her get a few stories for her internship at the Daily Plant.

The only problem we been having now is how to deal with my fortress, I hate it. Chloe just want me to walk away but I am afraid that it will go after Chloe, my mom, someone else I love just to hurt me. There more to it than that. The fortress has so much knowledge, about so many things. The cure for cancer, aid, and maybe even world hunger. Could I live with that not trying to get that information?

There is one more reason that I have not told anyone not even Chloe part of me hopes that my fortress will show me more of my parents, I just want to learn about them.

I have to find out why my fortress, would torture me. Take away my powers, just for the hell of it. I had to figure out why.

A few week later I believe I figure it out.

A few day, ago we were watching a documentary on the circus and making out. I nearly gave Chloe a heart attack when I jump up and told her I figure it out.

What are you talking about, I figure out what wrong with my fortress. "What are you talking about Clark?" Chloe ask.

"Remember how the documentary said how they have to train elephant, they use a heavy chain to hold him in place until the elephant believe he could never break it. Then they switch the heavy chain with a rope. That what the fortress is doing with me.

I raise here on Earth my cell are still growing, there may be a time when my power will be so great that not even kryptonite could hurt me, the fortress just wanted to make sure that there is a safeguard for the world.

"What" Chloe yells

"Don't you get it, my fortress make me believe that it can take my powers away so I will always listen to it, because some day. I will be to powerful for my fortress, kryptonite, maybe for anything to harm me." Clark said will a hopeful tone.

And in a flash he was gone,

"I hope your right Clark." Chloe whispered.

Now I have to see if I am right.

An please review. I just wanted to work on the two thinks that I never really like about season 5, Clark sometime seem like he not there for Chloe, and why the fortress is so hard on Clark.


End file.
